It All Started With The Wrong Number (Tony Stark X OCReader)
by JOtakuAnime
Summary: The Title Says It All
1. OC

Name : Alex Dream

Gender : Female

Age : 23

Religion : Catholic

Appearance : Reader's appearance

Sexuality : Straight

Place : Indonesia , It's in South East Asia

Hobby : Draw , Read , Training Taekwondo

Job : She makes drawings and people buy it/Unemployed (but it actually gives her alot of money)

\- Dream : Wants to be a doctor

Fun facts:

\- Black Belt in Taekwondo

\- She learned Taekwondo since 5 because her father taught her for self-defense

\- Knows a little archery , Self taught

\- Whenever she's out in the forest , she likes to parkour

\- She doesn't know who the Avengers are , though her friends do

\- She is multilingual , which means knows a lot of languages , she learned it because she was bored

\- Is in College

\- Family got into car crash but she was the only lucky one

\- She lives in a cozy house


	2. Ch.1

**First things first ,**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Marvel.**

 **XXX**

 **Alex's Pov**

I'm walking in my college right now , many scholars talking with their group of friends around the hallway , filling the hallway with a lot of chatterings.

I walk into my classroom and was greeted by a tackle " Alex!"

I stumbled back a bit before regaining my balance and looked at the culprit " Ngapa Jess? (What's up Jess?)" I asked Jessica in our language , we go long back , she's my close friend since primary school.

She looked at me with puppy dog eyes and I rolled my eyes " Ughhhh... Mau apa kau? (Ughhhh... What do you want?)" I groaned , walking to our bench.

She blinked rapidly at me and smiled widely , she took her phone out of her pocket and searched for something , probably another picture.

I sat and waited as she stopped at something and hand her phone to me.

Surprise surprise , I was right , note the sarcasm. It was a picture of a man in a star spangled suit with a star spangled shield.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at her " Orang berbintang dan garis lagi? Namanya siapa lagi? Aku lupa.. (The star spangled man again? What's his name again? I forgot...)" I asked her.

" Captain America!" She exclaimed , almost half of the scholars in the class glanced at her before going back to do whatever they do.

" Oh ya (Oh right)" I said before sending the photo to my phone.

She started to keep talking about this guy ever since she's back from her holiday in the US.

She took a seat next to me and hand me Rp.35.000 , that I declined.

" Ayolaaaah... Ambil nggak! (Come ooooon... Take it!)" She whined before shoving it into my backpack , yep I always like backpack more than any handbag , It's just doesn't feel right in my hand.

" Oke Oke... (Okay Okay...)" I sighed in defeat while she grinned in victory.

I realized something " Perasaan kamarmu udah penuh lah... Ini kayak yang ke 15 kan? (I think that your room is already full... this is like , number 15 , right?" She avoided my gaze and blushed a bit ' Aw cute...'

" Ke 18.. (Number 18 , actually...)" She muttered gaining a 'wow' and chuckle from myself.

I decided to tease her " Seseorang lagi naksiiiir... (Someone has a cruuush...)"

She glared at me and muttered " Diamlah (Shut up)" making me chuckle.

Then she started to ramble and I groaned " Kalau kau ikut aku pas itu , kau akan suka dia juga... Dia selamatin aku loh (If you followed me before , you'll like him too... He saved me"

Before she can continue any further , the teacher came in.

' I never thought in my life , that I'd be thankful for the teacher to come early...'

After 8 hours of boringness , the bell rang , telling that the day is done.

The teacher was the first one to leave , he rushed to the door without saying goodbye to us.

" Yah... Ada yang telat ke kencan nih... (Well... Guess someone's late for their date...)" I joked loudly , earning some chuckles and giggles from the others.

" Itu bagus (Nice one)" 2 voices commented.

I looked back " Yo Max , Matt" I greeted the twin , we met at middle school.

They waved at me and greeted us " Yo Alex , Jess"

" Kita jadi ke rumahku kan? (We're going to hang out in my house right?)" They nodded.

" Kita bawa es krim (We'll bring ice cream)" the twins said.

I nodded " Kalau gitu kita bawa snacks (Guess , We'll bring the snacks)"

We reached the exit and made our seperate ways , they went in their car while Jess rides with me on my black Kawasaki ninja 500R , I saved for my dream bike.

We rode to a convenience store and bought lays , silverqueens , cookies.

We paid for it and went to my house , It's not too big but not too small.

I parked my motorbike in the garage after giving my key to Jess , she opened it and put the snack on the kitchen isle that is beside the living room.

I went in and plopped down on the couch , Jess followed me and plopped down beside me.

" Mereka masih di tokonya , barisannya agak panjang (They're still in the store , the line is a bit long)" She said , looking at her phone , probably texting them.

I sighed " Yah... Bilang kalau mereka punya 15 menit (Well... Tell them that they have 15 minutes)" I said , she giggled and typed in her phone.

I checked my phone and see that an unknown number texted me at least 10 times a few hours ago.

I blinked " We.. Kau ada kasih nomorku ke orang lain? (Hey... Did you give my number to other people?)" I asked because the only few people that know my phone number is Jess , Matt and Max.

She looks up from her phone and furrowed her eyebrows " Enggak kok.. (No...)"

She looked at the screen at my phone and there it is , a notification telling that I have 12 messages from an unknown number.

We looked at each other and talked without talking , I pointed my eyes at the phone and she nodded a little.

I furrowed my eyebrows and shook my head as she nodded hers.

Knowing how stubborn she is , I sighed in defeat " Ya udah.. (Alright..)"

She brightened and did a victory dance , I rolled my eyes and looked at the messages.

 **10 a.m.**

 **Unknown: Pepper , You're kidding right?**

 **Unknown: Pep... We're not breaking up right?... Right?...**

 **1 p.m.**

 **Unknown: Pep , Who's that guy before?**

 **Unknown: Pep , I'm sorry if I did something wrong...**

 **Unknown: Peeeep... Come on...**

I scrolled down

 **Unknown: Pep...** **4 p.m.** **Unknown: Pep?**

 **Unknown: I'm sorry that I can't promise you , Pep..**

 **Unknown: Come on Pep... it's my job...**

 **Unknown: Please Pep..** **Unknown: Pep...**

I blinked " Jesus jamming to jukebox! Dia di putusin ceweknya , parah (Jesus jamming to jukebox! This guy got break up by his girl , hard)" I thought out loud , bringing Jess out of her dance.

" Ngapa? (Why?)" She asked moving closer to me.

" Ini (This)" I said , showing the screen to her , her eyes widen.

" Ini sedih kali , orang luar lagi (This is so sad , and it's even a foreign person)" Jess said sympathetically.

" Iya... Tapi kayaknya kita harus kasih tau kalau dia salah sambung (Yes... But maybe we should tell him that he got the wrong number)" I suggested , gaining a nod from my friend.

I began to text when the twins , at last , came in.

" Ada apa? (What's up?)" Max asked , guess he saw our sad faces.

" Orang salah nomor pas dia lagi mau ngomong sama ceweknya... Uh , mantan pacar (A guy got the wrong number when he wanted to talk to his girlfriend... Uh, ex-girlfriend)" Jess answered as I continued to text some words.

" Dah , kukirim (Done , I sent it)" I said after pressing the send button.

Jess leaned towards me while the twins placed 2 ice cream tubs on the kitchen isle before going stand behind me " Kau bilang apa ke dia? (What did you tell him?)" Matt asked as they looked at my screen.

They laughed at my last sentence and patted me on the back " Itu baik kali , Alex... (That was very nice , Alex...)" Matt commented.

I smiled " Aku cuma mau bantu... Sekarang mau nonton apa kita? ( I just want to help... Now what do you want to watch)" I grinned at them.

 **XXX**

 **Doneeee**

 **So what'd you think?**

 **Who here understood the language or live in Indonesia**

 **If you do live here , Waddup my peeps**

 **J Out!**


	3. Ch.2

**I'm back peeps**

 **I think I need to inform you that in the Infinity War , Tony was still engaged to Pepper and they weren't married.**

 **The time difference from Indonesia to US us around 14 hours , US is 14 hours earlier than Indonesia.**

 **There'll be sadness in here , you've been warned.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Marvel.**

 **XXX**

 **Tony's Pov**

I'm currently drinking my sorrow away in the Avengers Tower.

All the Thanos mess is done , we killed Thanos , Steve and I even forgave each other , we got to know the Guardians of Galaxy and the wizards.

They're actually staying at the tower at the moment.

Everything is doing well but Pepper broke up with me and cut off the engagement yesterday.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Me as well as the other Avengers , Reindeer Games , Wizards and Guardians are walking into the tower, we decided to hang out and get to know each other._

 _" Woah... this is so big!" The red tattooed gray man said._

 _" I am groot" The tree said , oh wait , he said that his name is Groot._

 _Me being myself , I boasted " Oh this thing? It's nothing" I smirked._

 _The others groaned before talking to the others as they followed me to the common floor._

 _Though we devided into 2 groups with some Avengers at the 2nd group because there's too many people._

 _I got in the elevator first because I'm in the first group , as soon as the door closed , I called my A.I " Friday , bring us to the common floor"_

 _The ones that haven't lived here looked at me , probably wondering who I was talking to until a voice answered " Yes Sir"_

 _I snorted at the people that jumped at the voice " That is my A.I , Friday" I explained._

 _When the door opened , we walked out and I was greeted by a furious Pepper._

 _I gave her a questioning look and asked " What happened?"_

 _She stared at me for a couple seconds before she spoke " May I to talk with you , alone?"_

 _I nodded and led her to our room , as soon as the door closed , Pepper immediately said " Let's breakup"_

 _It caught me off guard " What?" I asked._

 _" Let's. Break. Up" she repeated , pausing between words._

 _I felt my heart tinged " B-But why?" My voice trembled._

 _She sighed and closed her eyes before opening it and she looked sternly at me " I can't do this anymore.. You keep risking your life , not caring of how I feel if you actually died..." her eyes were covered in tears._

 _" I'm sorry , Pep... I won't do it again" I said._

 _" Promise?" She asked._ _I just stood there , I didn't answer her , I felt like I can't fulfill that promise , I'm supposed to risk my life to save others... right?_

 _Her face slowly turned angry and a little bit of regret " I knew it... I'm sorry but I want to break up... I hope you can find someone that actually loves you and your risking live behaviour , I love you but not your behaviour , You might want to take your company back because I quit... Good bye , Mr.Stark... I hope when we meet again , you've already met another person" She said , tears slid on her cheeks before walking out._

 _" Pepper!" I ran out and chased after her , she ran pass the 2nd group and pressed a button to close the door of the elevator._

 _I ran to the elevator but I was too late , it closed just as I reached it._

 _I slumped down and sat infront of the lift as I feel something warm touched my cheek._

 _" Why are you crying , Stark?" Steve said , worry is visible in his voice._

 _I didn't answer him , instead I continued to stare at the door._ _I felt a hand touched my back " What happened Tony?" It was Bruce._

 _I shook my head , got up and went to my room " You guys have fun , I'll catch up later.." I said , my voice is very raspy._

 _I went in , closed the door and locked it._

 _I slumped down with my back against the door , I felt some knocking " You're clearly not okay Tony... Let me in" Bruce said._

 _I closed my eyes and felt more tears sliding on my cheek " No Bruce , I want to be alone..." the knocking stopped._

 _" Don't Bruce... I think we need to give him some space for a while" I heard Natasha said from the other side before I heard some footsteps fading , walking away from the door._

 _I still kept my eyes shut and drifted off to sleep._

 _When I woke up , it's already around 10 p.m. , I walked out and saw that there's no one around ' Guess the others told them where the spare rooms are...' I thought._

 _I walked to the kitchen and took out a bourbon , I slumped down the couch and drank the bourbon._

 _I took out my phone and decided to text Pepper , I put in her number , or what I thought was her number and asked her if she was kidding._

 _After a few minutes , she still haven't answered , I sighed and got up , feeling that I needed some air._

 _I go out to the balcony and looked at the streets , there's people there but not too crowded , I looked around , feeling a little relaxed._

 _But it was all gone when I saw Pepper walking in the sidewalk with another man , I felt my heart tinged more and hurry inside._

 _I don't think I can even look at her without feeling hurt._

 _I slumped down on the couch again and texted her , asking who's the man before , but she still didn't reply._

 _I sighed and drank more._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

I stayed up and drank all night , waiting for a reply , but I didnt get any.

It's already 5 a.m. and Spangles and Bruce just walked out of his room.

They saw each other and greeted , Bruce's back was facing me but Capsicle was facing me , that's when he noticed me sitting on the couch with an almost empty bottle of Bourbon.

" Stark?! How long have you been drinking?!" Steve exclaimed as Bruce whipped his head and looked at me.

Bruce walked to me and sat besude me while Capsicle walked and stood behind me " Tony.. Can you tell me what happened?" Bruce ask , worried.

I sighed and looked at him , I can't keep it for long " Pepper... broke up with me..." I said as their eyes widen before showing sympathy.

Before anyone can talk , my phone vibrated a bunch of times , I rushed to take my phone and opened it , with the other two leaning to see what was sent to me.

 **XXX**

 **Okay this is it , Do you know what Alex said to him?**

 **And forgive me for the weird break up scene , idk what to do...**

 **I'm not good with the touchy stuff.. lol**

 **J Out!**


	4. Ch.3

**So let's see what she sent to him , shall we?**

 **Just so you know , the Times that I put in is by the phone that received it or sent it.**

 **So if Alex's is p.m. , Tony's probably already a.m.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel.**

 **XXX**

 **Tony's Pov**

I looked at my phone and began to read it.

 **5 a.m.**

 **Unknown: Uh Sir.. I think you got the wrong number...But Jesus jamming to jukebox , you got it tough dude...**

 **Unknown: Even though I have no experience with love whatsoever , I'll tell you something , I usually don't tell random people this but my family died in a car crash and I'm the only lucky one , I don't have any other relatives because my grandparents died already and my parents are an only child**

 **Unknown: So everytime I feel sad or alone , I don't cry , I deal with it.. Okay , my family died... But look at the bright side , I still have my friends around me and I don't think my family would want me to feel sad.**

 **Unknown: Wow I'm rambling now , Sooorryyyy... What I'm trying to say is , even though you really love her , try to fulfill her last request or let your loved one be happy... You do love her right? And if you're still sad , think about your friends , the goofy ones because they're the true ones...**

 **Unknown: Jesus jamming to jukebox , I rambled too much... Well have a nice day dude... I feel like I can be a Pastor man**

After reading this, I felt much better and started to think about their advise.

" Jesus jamming to jukebox?" Steve asked while Bruce and I shrugged.

I read the last sentence again then I let out a chuckle that I didn't think would come out for months or even years.

" They're right , y'know... You think you can do that?" Bruce asked.

" I think so and hey , they just made my day..." I smiled before standing up , heading to the shower.

I didn't realize that I left my phone on the couch.

 **Bruce's Pov**

I smiled in relieve as I looked at my , now happy , friend.

" I can tell that they're a very good person" I heard Steve commented and I nodded in agreement.

I noticed Tony's phone that was left on the couch , I took it and sent the number to my phone.

Steve looked at me " What are you doing , Banner?" He asked , still a little bit confused with how phone works.

" I want to thank them" I said , Steve nodded in agreement.

I opened my phone and texted to the person while Steve leaned to see what I said.

 **Alex's Pov**

Because it was my turn to pick out the movie , so now we're watching 'The Conjuring' in my living room , I'm a sucker for Horror movies , Jess and Max are hiding behind Matt and I.

Matt are a little scared but it's something that he can handle.

I chuckled when the three screamed at the jump scare , hilarious.

I was so into the movie that I didn't notice my phone vibrated.

After around an hour , the movie , sadly , ended but Jess and Max are still cowering in fear , jumping at little things.

I sighed and got up " Aku buang sampahnya dulu ya? (I'm going to throw out the thrash okay?" Matt nodded because the other two are still scared.

After throwing out the thrash , I took out my phone and notice that I got a message from another unknown number.

I raised an eyebrow ' _What's with people and getting wrong numbers today?_ ' I thought.

I walk to the living room " We , Ada nomor tak dikenal lagi.. (Guys , there's another unknown number)" I said.

With that , Jess stopped cowering and ran to my side " Cepat liat! (Hurry look!)" She said , probably wanting to know their story.

I opened it and read it as the twins walked behind me and looked at my phone.

 **7 p.m.**

 **Unknown: Hey , I want to thank you for cheering my friend up.. He said that you made his day**

Jess and I smiled " Kau lihat itu? Dia bilang kau buat temannya senang (You see that? They said that you made their friend happy)" Max commented

" Ya , sekaramg pergi sana , pulang... Kepo aja kalian (Yep , now go away , go home... You guys are nosy)" I said while shooing them away.

" Iya Bu (Yes mom)" Jess said sarcastically , which I rolled my eyes at.

I replied back to Unknown Number number 2 as my friends are heading to their homes.

 **Bruce's Pov**

I looked at my phone as new messages come in.

 **6 a.m.**

 **Unknown: Nah , it's okay... I like helping people. I was just shocked when i saw I got a text from a foreigner**

" Foreigner?" Steve asked outloud and I nodded , confirming that he read it correctly.

Then a voice appeared " What foreigner , Spangles?" It was Tony , he's out of the shower and refreshed.

" Oh , you know that unknown person? The one that you got the wrong number?" I asked , gesturing to his phone.

Tony nodded " I took their number and thanked them then they said that they liked helping people but they're just shocked that they got a text from a foreigner..." I said , Tony blinked.

" Really?" He asked as he walked to me and looked at my phone.

Tony made an astonished face " For someone that's not from a country using english for their first language , their English are pretty good" Tony commented while Steve and I nodded.

Tony plopped down on the couch and took his phone in his hand " I think I might spend the day talking to this person... Well it's better than locking myself in the lab , Rhodey would get mad at me.." He said.

I shrugged " Well I guess it's better , Well than , have fun" I said as I went to my personal lab while Steve headed to the training room.

 **Tony's Pov**

I looked at my phone and began texting words.

 **Alex's Pov**

I saw my phone got new messages from Unknown Number number 1.

I opened it and read it.

 **7 p.m.**

 **Unknown: I heard from my friend that you're not from a country that uses english for the first language?**

I texted him back and somehow we started to get to know each other.

 **7 a.m.**

 **Alex: Yeah I am** **Unknown: But your english is pretty good** **Alex: Thanks, Well I'm actually a multilingual...** **Unknown: That explains it... I'm a multilingual myself**

" He's a multilingual too?" I thought out loud in english as I lay in my bed.

 **Alex: Wow Really? That's cool! I never met someone like myself**

 **Unknown: Well me too , I needed to learn a lot of language because of my work**

 **Alex: Wow you have a job... Now I'm just sad... I can't find the right place to work at...**

 **Tony's Pov**

" They don't have a job?"

I was too focused on texting the person that I didn't realized that some people is standing behind me , reading my chat.

 **Tony: ?**

 **Tony: I'm sorry for saying this but you said that you don't have any other family right?**

 **Unknown: Nah , it's okay... I got over it**

 **Tony: So how do you make a living?**

 **Unknown: Oh I sell drawings that people requested**

 **Tony: Wow... You're an Artist?** **Unknown: I'm not sure but it's just a hobby**

 **Tony: That's cool**

 **Unknown: I guess... My online customers and ever my friend asked me to draw a star spangled man with a star spangled shield that she saw when she was in the US... I think his name is Leader America?**

I heard someone snickered behind me , making me to look behind me.

I saw Legolas and Spidey standing behind me " Oh hey Spidey, Legolas , Why are you standing behind me..." I asked them , suspicious at them.

They smiled a knowing smile , Okay that kind of creeped me out " So what happened yesterday?" Clint asked.

I sighed , still feeling a little sad " Pepper broke up with me..." I said.

Both of them frowned a little " How are you feeling" Natasha asked.

" To be honest , I'm still kind of sad but I got company and some advice..." I shrugged.

" Now go away... Don't read other people's chat , shoo shoo" I said , waving my hands at them.

They rolled their eyes but still walked away as I continued to text them.

 **XXX**

 **That's great , right?**

 **He's cheered up**

 **But is anyone kinda OOC?**

 **See you at the next chappy**

 **J Out!**


End file.
